1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an education support system via a network which can reduce the burden of learning imposed on a learner of an educational course. More particularly, the present invention relates to an education support system and a target presentation method that can appropriately improve a learner's motivation to take a course, and a recording medium and a carrier wave used in the system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, companies and schools have employed an education method in which an instructor collectively educates a lot of learners gathered in one place, and afterwards, tests the learners using questions prepared for training to see how well the learners understand the lectures.
Companies selling various office apparati also employ such the education method in order to improve salespersons' (sales managers') understanding of products.
More specifically, when a maker whom those companies have dealings with releases a new product, sales promotion managers of those companies gather salespersons employed in their companies in one place, and give a lecture about features and specs of the new product to the salespersons altogether. Then, the sales promotion managers examine the salespersons using training questions they prepared themselves, and check the understanding of each of the salespersons.
However, this education method contains problems such as that a cost is required for each salesperson for going to the place where the class is to be held, and that someone might not be able to attend the class because of limitations of time and distance.
Specifically, the above companies have to pay the transportation expense of each of their salespersons. Therefore, reduction in such travelling costs has been required in companies employing a lot of salespersons. And in some cases, some salespersons who wish to attend a class have to give up attendance because of limitations on time and distance. And some salespersons, who manage to attend the class, cause troubles in their routine work, from the burden of going to the class spending a lot of time.
On the other hand, the sales promotion managers have to prepare training questions about new products, every time they hold a class. And after the salespersons solve the questions, the managers have to do a lot of accompanying works such as marking the answer sheets, summing up the scores, and the like. Reduction in work costs for those managers work has also been required in those companies.
Further, since those companies generally hold classes or prepare training questions individually, there inevitably occurs unevenness in the content of education. For example, in a company having many subsidiary companies in different areas, salespersons' levels of understanding of products vary from subsidiary to subsidiary.